


On A Scale

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...of one to ten, what's Eddie?Oneshot/drabble





	On A Scale

Richie smirked. He had just found a pickup line that he was positive would work on his crush! He sidled up to Eddie and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Hey Eds," he started.

"Don't call me that, Richie."

"On a scale from 1-10, you’re a 9 because I’m the one you need." Richie's smirk deepened. 

Instead of blushing though, or something cute along those lines, Eddie just frowned. "What the fuck? I'm definitely a 10!"

"Wait Eds, it's just a pickup--"

" _I'm a 10."_

Oh damn. Okay, he was a 10 then. 


End file.
